A Thing of the Past
by AnonyNeko
Summary: Suasana tenang sore hari selalu mampu membuat isi pikiran kita berkelana... hal ini pun berlaku bagi Boboiboy. [Awas, cerita gaje, read at your own risk.] [Timeline sebelum Boboiboy Galaxy]


.

.

 **A Thing of the Past**

by AnonyNeko

2017

.

.

Suasana menenangkan di sore hari memang mampu mendinginkan hati yang panas setelah seharian sibuk dengan kehidupan. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyejukkan, langit indah bernuansa merah jingga, apalagi ditambah dengan _ice chocolate_ special Tok Aba ditangan.

Waktu tenang, yang digunakan Boboiboy untuk melamun.

Dia sudah selesai dengan segala kegiatannya di hari ini. Semua tugas-tugas yang seharusnya dia kerjakan sudah tuntas dia lakukan. Yaah, kecuali 'tugas' matematika dari gurunya tercinta, itu nanti-nanti saja. Ada tujuh lembar full isinya soal matematika semua, ugh. Mabuk dia.

Jadilah dia memilih duduk disini, di kedai miliknya dan kakeknya, menatap langit sambil merenungi nasibnya. Bukan tentang dia yang kalah dari adu jambak dengan Fang tadi siang di sekolah, tidak, itu tidak penting. Eh, mungkin sedikit penting. Citranya di sekolah bisa saja terjun payung gara-gara hal konyol seperti itu. Sudah kelihatan jambak-jambakan di sekolah, kalah pula.

Err, sebenarnya dia merasa ingin mengenang masa lalunya, terpicu dengan suasana tenang damai yang sedang ada. Kenapa dia jadi kepikiran yang tadi itu, dia juga tidak tahu.

Hidupnya sekarang sudah jauh berubah, dia tahu itu. Rasanya baru setahun yang lalu, dia hanya seorang bocah yang jadwal hidupnya hanya bangun, mandi, makan, sekolah, main dan tidur. Sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan label 'superhero', dan jadwalnya bertambah menjadi bangun, mandi, makan, sekolah, menolong orang, main, dan tidur.

Hmm. Dipikir lagi tidak terlalu jauh berbeda ya.

Namun, meski jadwalnya hanya bertambah 'menolong orang' saja, dia tetap merasakan adanya perubahan besar yang sangat signifikan dalam hidupnya. Dahulu, jika dia melihat berita perampokan dia bisa hanya mencibir dan berkata kalau enak sekali itu perampok kaya mendadak, misalnya. Tapi sekarang, jikalau dia melihat perampok mau tidak mau dia harus langsung mengejar dan menjebloskan mereka ke penjara.

Duh, heran deh sama polisi-polisi di Pulau Rintis ini. Kenapa rasanya dia terus yang kerja ya? Tugas mereka apa kalau begitu? Makan dan digaji saja?

Dia juga harus menjadi seorang yang suka berantem. Well, mungkin tidak, dia tidak suka. Tapi begitulah, dia harus siap untuk melawan apapun yang tiba-tiba datang dari luar sana untuk menyerangnya. Dia tidak tahu, apakah dia harus bersyukur karena punya jam kuasa, jadi dia bisa melawan? Atau mereka terus berdatangan gara-gara jam kuasanya? Hmm.

Ahh, Boboiboy pusing. Dia menghela nafas.

Sebelumnya, dia hanya anak kecil yang bahkan tidak bermimpi untuk mendapatkan kehidupan seperti ini. Dia mengira akan menjalani hidup membosankan selamanya. Sekarang, setelah hidupnya tidak lagi 'membosankan', dia tidak yakin apakah dia benar-benar menyukainya.

Dahulu, dia tidak harus memikirkan tentang 'tanggung jawab'. Paling juga hanya tanggung jawab mengenai PRnya atau sekolahnya.

Dulu, dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan adanya orang—atau makhluk—yang akan menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba. Kalau khawatir ada penculik atau pencuri sih masih perlu. Namun alasannya berbeda.

Dan tentu saja…

Boboiboy menyadari langit yang tadinya kemerahan mulai berubah gelap. Okay, dia harus segera pulang. Saat dia meraih ransel sekolahnya, matanya tak sengaja menatap ke arah televisi yang masih menyala. Menayangkan sebuah serial animasi sains fiksi fantasi, yang dulu sempat menjadi salah satu favoritnya.

Dia sedikit merengut. Boboiboy mempercepat persiapannya untuk pulang dan dengan segera pergi dari sana, setelah pamit untuk pergi lebih dulu pada kakeknya.

Haah, dulu dia bisa dengan leluasa kagum dengan para alien karena teknologi canggih mereka yang sering dia lihat di film-film. Tidak seperti sekarang, setiap melihat alien rasanya ingin mukulin pake sapu. Sampai mampus.

Terkadang, hidup dapat berubah menjadi aneh dengan sangat cepat ya.

.

.

End

 **A/N: Ahh, akhirnya bisa kesini lagi, aku bahagia. Maafkan kalau agak susah dimengerti, aku juga tidak begitu mengerti apa yang aku buat ini, maklumilah bahwa cerita ini dibuat ketika ku akhirnya dapat sedikit waktu luang diantara banyaknya laporan dan tugas yang menanti untuk diselesaikan.**

 **Terima kasih sudah singgah! Mohon KriSarnya~**

 _ **AnonyNeko**_


End file.
